


Désir de violence

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, No Porn, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon, Trust Issues, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim est le seul en qui il a assez confiance pour le désirer, mais aussi paradoxalement celui qui lui est le plus difficile à atteindre. Mais la frustration a toujours été l'un des moteurs d'Oswald dans la vie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désir de violence

C'était mal et Oswald le savait pertinemment. Il n'était pas du genre à se comporter parfaitement - il avait déjà eu du sang sur les mains après tout - mais il existait encore des interdits qu'il n'osait franchir que dans l'intimité de sa chambre à l'abri des regards, et dont la transgression lui apportait toujours un peu de honte.  
Quand il était petit, sa mère lui avait dit que c'était un péché. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas une famille très religieuse, mais Oswald avait bien compris l'idée : se toucher était sale, et le monde le jugerait pour ça - sa mère le jugerait.  
Cependant, la vie d'un petit garçon sans père, au physique fragile et ingrat, doté d'une mère poule surprotectrice, était faite de frustrations et de souffrances. Oswald devait gérer cette tension comme il pouvait, et la réguler sans violence, puisqu'il était trop faible pour y avoir recours à cette époque. L'onanisme était un de ces moyens, et il se cachait. Il gardait la colère, la rancœur et les coups dans sa tête, étroitement claquemurés dans une pièce secrète de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les ennemis qui l'entouraient.  
Même si cela avait un peu changé depuis son enfance, il restait des personnes qui étaient inatteignables.  
Comme Jim Gordon.  
Il n'avait pas envie de frapper Jim, bien qu'il soit souvent en colère contre lui. Ce qu'il désirait, et qu'il aurait été bien en peine d'admettre en dehors de sa chambre, c'était que Jim le brutalise. Parce que contrairement à tous ces gens qui avaient maltraité Oswald toute sa vie sans son consentement, Jim ne l'avait jamais réellement menacé. En vérité, il l'avait même sauvé, il l'avait aidé.  
Parfois, Oswald aimait croire qu'ils étaient amis.  
Alors il lui donnait le droit de le violenter un peu. Et si, durant cette bagarre futile - parce même s'il se débattait, il savait très bien que Jim aurait immédiatement le dessus - ils s'embrassaient, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il l'espérait un peu.  
Ses fantasmes étaient loin de s'arrêter là, au contraire. Il voulait que Jim le plaque face contre le mur, se colle contre son dos vulnérable; que d'un coup dans le talon, il lui fasse écarter les jambes comme pour une fouille...  
Il était le seul à n'avoir jamais profité de sa force ou de son statut sur lui. Il aurait pu le tuer. ç'aurait été plus facile pour lui, ça lui aurait évité des tracas.  
Il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Oswald gémit dans le creux de son oreiller. C'était malsain de faire ça, c'était stupide de se complaire dans un désir aussi vain, et pourtant il ne pouvait guère s'en empêcher. La frustration d'être incapable de résoudre les conflits qui les opposaient - ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une pièce, se côtoyant de si près sans jamais collaborer pour autant ensemble - le tuait.  
Il imaginait les mains de Jim sur lui. Ses gestes empressés, sa respiration rauque contre son oreille, des instructions murmurées d'une voix rauque. Peut-être un peu de brusquerie dans le tâtonnement de ses habits, quelques boutons qui sautant - et il n'en a cure. Les lèvres de Jim qui s'égarent dans sa nuque, qui le font se cambrer en arrière, renverser la tête dans un râle avide.  
Sa main se resserre sur son sexe en ressentant presque ce contact; il ferme les yeux à s'en plisser les paupières.  
Sa mère ne doit pas le surprendre, alors il ne doit faire aucun bruit. Il y est accoutumé, mais les fantasmes qui l'habitent à présent lui donnent envie de crier; il se retient pourtant.  
Il tremble en se caressant, en visualisant clairement la façon dont Jim pourrait lui parler, brutal et autoritaire sans être vulgaire, impatient, agacé comme toujours quand ils se parlent.  
Oswald a juste envie de faire disparaître la contrariété de son visage - c'est pour ça qu'il dit toujours oui quand Jim lui demande un service, même quand celui-ci n'est pas dans son intérêt personnel. Parce qu'il veut son sourire - il ne l'obtient jamais, cela dit.  
Mais dans ses rêveries, il peut rendre Jim plus docile. Il peut lui faire dire aussi quelques paroles réconfortantes, sans faire disparaître sa personnalité. Il peut le rendre fou de désir et accro comme il l'est lui aussi.  
Il l'est. Il ne peut pas le dissimuler à la terre entière ET à lui-même. Il s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à Jim Gordon, qui n'est qu'une illusion, un traquenard dans lequel il n'arrête pas de se perdre, et toujours avec la même joie débile, le même intérêt pervers pour la chute qu'il présage.  
Jim Gordon est l'une de ses failles, et il la cache si bien que personne n'est au courant - il s'assurerait de faire disparaître les corps de ceux qui sauraient.  
Ses doigts accélèrent leurs mouvements. Il étouffe ses gémissements dans son oreiller, se trémoussant entre les draps, le sexe dur, dur, dur dans sa main, et il veut jouir, et il veut entendre la voix de Jim lui dire qu'il fait bien, il veut sa main entre ses jambes au lieu de la sienne, et c'est affreux de vouloir autant l'inaccessible, tout en étant terriblement savoureux.  
Il jouit en se souvenant que la frustration a été son plus grand moteur dans la vie.  
Il jouit et se rappelle que s'il ne garde pas son secret, il sera perdu. Et cette pensée-là le garde à l'abri de réclamer à nouveau à Jim Gordon un service.  
Il attendra le moment propice, celui où sa frustration, sa colère et sa rancœur auront atteints leur paroxysme.


End file.
